Sins
by girlfrommars
Summary: AU- Rory and Jess. They won't go straight to hell, but the sins are theirs. Greed. Sloth. Wrath. Gluttony. Pride. Coming up:Envy BTW I fixed something on Pride! the boxers! lol...
1. Greed

Sins  
  
Chapter 1: Greed  
  
I do not own anything related to Gilmore Girls  
  
PG, I guess for the two first chapters but it'll get steamier further away.  
  
"All you think about is yourself! I've had enough of this. I've tolerated this for too long. I'm through. We're through", shouted the young dark- haired woman, slamming the door to Jess Mariano's apartment behind her.  
  
He had been dumped. Again. Selfish. Self-centred. Egoistical. They were overused words in the speech each one of his ex-girlfriends had burdened him with. He was constantly thinking about his work, his unfinished essay, and his job. His recently-lost-job. So? Plus, he was not a sharer. Jess always ended with a girl who absolutely needed to share. Their feelings, their thoughts, even their toothbrushes. Frances was just like all the other ones that cam and went by in the last 3 years.  
  
Since he had left Stars Hollow to come to study in New York City, all the girls he had met had been the same. They were all the same or they were just not Rory. After leaving her in the small town, he had decided to try and forget about her. He submerged himself in his studies and limited his social interactions with the people who reminded him of her, including Luke. But after completing a Major in English and American Literature and a Minor in Literature in translation and graduating from NYU, she still occupied his every thoughts. It was too easy. Every time he drank coffee, every time he entered a bookstore, every time someone mentioned the state of Connecticut. But Jess felt responsible for their brutal separation. When they both went off to college, they swore they would keep in touch. But he didn't. He didn't call back when she left messages. In fact he had never called at all. The few times they had talked, when she had called him, she was either still with Dean or, after they had broken up, dating a certain Matthew. Jess felt as if he could only ever be a friend to Rory so he chose to stop any contact with her.  
  
A few hours after Frances had stormed out, Jess was sitting on the floor of the living room area of his small studio apartment in Greenwich Village. Amongst piles of the city's newspapers, Jess' eyes were running over the many job postings. He had been fired from the editing studio where he had worked for the last two years because they had caught him leaving with rolls of film and assumed he wanted to sell the almost finished film on the black market before it was released. In fact, Jess had only wanted to watch the film again because he liked how the director had achieved making the only decent version of the great novel which it was based on: "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens. Dickens. Dickens reminded him of Rory.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
"Damn it" Jess said out loud. He got up and walked quickly over to the kitchen nearly knocking over his cup of coffee, sitting on a pile of week- old editions of the New York Times.  
  
"Yello."  
  
"Jess, it's Franny" almost whispered the woman on the other side of the line.  
  
"Yeah, whaddayawant?" Jess said exhaled, annoyed.  
  
"Well" she started "I forgot some clothes at your place. And some books and CDs too."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Could you bring them back?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What? What do you mean 'no', you selfish bastard!" she exploded. "The least you could do is."  
  
"They remind me of you!" Jess interrupted, obviously lying.  
  
But the lie was unnoticed by Frances.  
  
"Oh. ok. It's ok, I understand" she said, guiltily. Truth be told she enjoyed the idea that he wanted the keep her things to remember her from. However, this was not the reason why Jess wanted to keep Frances' things.  
  
"Yeah, bye Franny." And Jess hung up.  
  
When it came to music and literature, Jess was a little bit greedy. Every single disk or book he could own, therefore improving his personal collection, was welcomed. Bought, stolen, kept from a former flame, found on the street. Anyway, any day. Frances had forgotten her Blur CD, her book on Toulouse-Lautrec and her Echo & the Bunnymen t-shirt. He thought the shirt could come in handy if a girl would sleep over in the near future. Then he thought Rory could look good wearing it. Wearing it and nothing else.  
  
Jess returned to his newspaper mess and picked up the New York Sun. A job offer for a projectionist at a near-by repertory movie-theatre was posted. "Why not?" he thought as he wrote down the phone number. 


	2. Sloth

Sins  
  
Chapter 2: Sloth  
  
The late morning sunlight was piercing through the sheer curtains in Rory Gilmore's bedroom, in her Soho apartment. The whole room was bathed in a peaceful haze created by the thick air coming through the tall window. It had rained al-through the night and the morning heat made New York very humid on this late-spring day.  
  
Rory shuffled in her bed and escaped the suffocating heat of her white cotton sheets, her eyes still closed. Stretching, she finally opened them, lying on her back, lazily staring at the ceiling. Her eyelashes stuck together in dry clumps. Last night, or earlier this morning to be correct, she had gotten in bed half-drunk, half undressed without having removed her make-up. It had been one of those Friday nights. Her friends Oliver, Amanda and Jamie had taken her to a new bar in the Upper East Side, where they had met Matthew, her last serious boyfriend with whom she now shared a beautiful friendship.  
  
In her first year at Yale, after her break-up with Dean, Rory had decided to stay single for a while and enjoy the privileges that came with it. Matthew, one of her closest friends, had been there for her at all times during that painful first year in college and they had tried dating. Their relationship lasted 4 months after which they realised there was no point in being a couple and decided they were better off as friends.  
  
The previous week, Matthew had confided to Rory that he was in love with Jamie, her friend who studied with her at the Columbia Graduate School of Journalism. With those three hanged Amanda and Oliver with whom Rory had graduated at Yale after completing a Major in International Studies and a Minor in Political Science. Amanda and Oliver had been together ever since Rory could remember. In her first month at Yale, she had seen them flirt back and forth until one morning where she woke up to find Oliver asleep in the next bed, holding in his arms Amanda, who shared a room with Rory in the dorm.  
  
Smiling as she remembered last night's events, Rory rolled on her side and glanced towards her alarm clock.  
  
"11:38!" she yelled as she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.  
  
She hastily washed her face and tucked her hair in a messy bun. In her small kitchen, she poured some of yesterday's leftover coffee in a cup and put it in the microwave. While her best hangover cure was re-heating, she got undressed, put on a fresh pair of underwear and a tight tank top with a bra built-in. She came running back to the kitchen and as she drank her coffee, she quickly but awkwardly stepped into old faded jeans and buttoned up a vintage long-sleeve aqua shirt, with only one hand. As she finished drinking the last drops of the hot beverage, she laced her sneakers, took her handbag and flew out the door.  
  
"Damn", she said as she was about to lock the door and she slid back in the apartment.  
  
"My book!" She mumbled to herself, grabbing her worn-out copy of Albert Camus' "The Stranger" that sat on her kitchen counter. She might be half and hour late at her job and feel guilty for the rest of the day, but she wouldn't survive without a good book.  
  
After finishing applying mascara and lip-gloss in the moving train, she took out her book and began reading. It had been given to her by Jess, before they each went away after high school. Jess. It seemed ridiculous to Rory the amount of time in a day she spent thinking about him. Wondering what he was doing, how he was, where he was, what he would've thought of a certain film, book or song. She often considered the option of calling him but after rejecting her the way he had during their first year apart, she had grown to forget that option. She was too vulnerable to be rejected by him again.  
  
"I had to be late on the day where I train a new guy. Go Rory!" She exited the subway station and walked down the streets until she reached a busy street corner. Across the street stood a tall and old brick building. She loved the movie theatre where she worked. It was an ancient place had been renovated -but not too much- and that was now presenting repertory films. People of all ages could come and watch an old favourite, a classic or an edgy film for the same price it cost to rent it, but they were watching it in itchy red-velvet seats in a cozy theatre and could enjoy the ever-warm smell of popcorn. Even in the projection room where Rory worked, the smell of it would impregnate the walls. After 3 years of working at the Rialto, she still hadn't got sick of the buttery essence and would make the microwave kind at her own place when her friends or her mom would come for movie nights.  
  
"Rory Gilmore! You are late! This is a first." said her boss, Paul Evans, smirking.  
  
"I know, I know. I'll never hear the end of it, right?" the young woman shouted as she walked by him, climbing up the stairs that led to the projection room.  
  
"The guy is already in there, waiting for you", he shouted back, pointlessly. She was already opening the door and the loud noise of the machinery invaded the lobby of the theatre.  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late, it never happens, we'll just have to go very fast. Two films start at one and the two others start at 1:10." Rory took off her bag, placed it in a closet, put her book in the back pocket of her jeans and started the coffee machine before she turned around to come face to face with the 'new guy'.  
  
"JESS!" she widened her eyes and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Well, well. Rory Gilmore." And Jess Mariano smirked his infamous smirk.  
  
A/N. I'm sorry to end the chapter like this, but the rest of the conversation would go in the next chapter. Wrath. You know? I'd appreciate some reviews. Please! 


	3. Wrath

"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm doing really good, what about you?" Jess answered, witty.  
  
"Oh, don't play the smart-ass card with me!' She paused. "So you're the new projectionist who I have to work with every week-end. That's just great." Rory finished, sarcastically.  
  
"I guess so." Jess began to feel uneasy. When he got the job, Paul had told him that his co-worker's name was Rory Gilmore. Surprised at first, he then figured it would be an amazing chance to make amends and try to rebuild their friendship, into something more maybe. But seeing how she responded to his arrival, he now understood that he might have been wrong.  
  
Rory sighed and began to nonchalantly explain his tasks to Jess.  
  
"The first thing you need to do when you come in each morning is to check if everything was closed correctly the night before."  
  
Her indifference was hurting Jess more than if she would've yelled at him for being such a jerk. At least he would've known what she was thinking. Now she was so closed, so formal. He nodded at everything she explained him, taking mental notes, trying to avoid thinking how beautiful she had gotten. When she reached the cutting room where they installed the previews before the features, he stopped her.  
  
"Yeah, I already know how to do this. I've worked in an editing studio for the past two years."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Her explanations over, they got to work in silence. When she couldn't stand her furious thoughts roaming in her mind silently, she went to the CD player, inserted a disk in and "Limp" by Fiona Apple crept out the speakers. Jess shuddered. Was she that angry with him? The choice of song could only represent how much she hated him right now.  
  
The rest of the day was slow and intolerable. They set the films and projected them, they quietly listened to music, drank coffee and read.  
  
No matter how mad Rory was at Jess for coming back in her life, uninvited, after showing no vital signs for 3 whole years, her feelings for him resurfaced in an instant. The way his gaze always paused on her when he looked around the room sent shivers down her spine. Sometimes, when she turned her back to him. She could feel his eyes travelling up and down her body. The confined space and the unbearable heat made things difficult for Rory. However, she was keeping her self-control and was able to look indifferent.  
  
At 5:30, when they were preparing the machines for the evening staff, Jess decided to break the ice.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he said when he noticed how pensive she was.  
  
"'The Grapes of Wrath'" she answered, bitterly.  
  
"Ok, ok" Jess said seriously, clearing his throat before he carried on. "We have got stop this cold war thing going on here. I have spent the last years torturing myself, constantly thinking about you. You don't know how happy I was when I found out I would see you again. But these last few hours have been like hell, even more painful than not seeing you at all, if such thing is possible. Your indifference, your coldness. I can't stand it, Rory!"  
  
"And what about me?" Rory yelled back, stung. "You rejected me. Why didn't you call back -oh I swear I always thought I would never be the girl whining because "he" didn't call. But here I am. Why have you left me thinking I wasn't worthy of you, that you didn't care? Do you know how much THAT hurt?"  
  
Jess inhaled. "I DO know because that's how I felt. I didn't want to be friends with you and have to listen to you talking about Dean or Matthew. I wanted to BE Dean and Matthew."  
  
Rory's eyes widened. Before Jess knew it, her lips were pressed hard on his. All the blood travelling through his body went straight to his groin area. Rory grabbed his neck and took his wrist with her other hand. Jess licked her lower lip, urging her to open her mouth. When she finally did, he circled her waist with one arm and stroked her hair. She pressed her heated body to his, losing herself in the sensation. When he accidentally brushed her breast with his fingers, Rory moaned, causing Jess to stop all he was doing. He opened his eyes to take a look at her.  
  
Her mouth was slightly open, her lips, vermilion and swollen. Her cheeks were burning hot and she wasn't blinking. Her gaze was fixed on Jess and when their eyes locked, she exhaled heavily. Slowly, she escaped his embrace and turned around, rearranging her hair. She picked up her bag, ready to leave. When he was able to move again, he did the same and they both walked down to the entrance of the Rialto. Before she walked her way, Jess asked:  
  
"You were reading the book I gave you?"  
  
"It's a good book." She smiled a sincere smile and then turned around and walked away. As he walked back to his apartment, Jess knew they were okay.  
  
  
  
A/N: Damn! Someone gave away my idea of the sex in the projection room! You guys still want it even if the surprised is ruined? Just tell me. Thanks for the reviews, keep on reading. Anything wrong with my story, anything good, just go ahead, spit it out!  
  
Here are the lyrics to the Fiona Apple song, if any of you are curious.  
  
You wanna make me sick; You wanna lick my wounds, Don't you baby? You want the badge of honour when you save my hide But you're the one in the way Of the day of doom, baby If you need my shame to reclaim your pride And when I think of it, my fingers turn to fists I never did anything to you man But no matter what I try You'll beat me with your bitter lies So call me crazy, hold me down Make me cry; get off now baby- It won't be long till you'll be Lying limp in your own hand You feed the beast I have within me You wave the red flag baby you make it run run run Standing on the sidelines waving and grinning You fondle my trigger, then you blame my gun And when I think of it, my fingers turn to fists I never did anything to you, man But no matter what I try You'll beat me with your bitter lies So call me crazy, hold me down Make me cry; get off now, baby- It won't be long till you'll be Lying limp in your own hand 


	4. Gluttony

Sins  
  
Chapter 4: Gluttony  
  
Rory got home and went directly to her kitchen to start brewing coffee and looked inside her empty fridge. "Shoot", she thought. She didn't feel like going out for grocery shopping, so she grabbed crackers and peanut butter from her cupboard, poured herself a cup of coffee and nestled herself on her comfortable couch to read. Soon, her phone ringed. Rory got up, threw her copy of "Gargantua" on the couch and ran to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi. Paul gave me your number." Jess said, nonchalantly.  
  
".kay. What can I do for you? I'm bored. Can I come over?"  
  
"Jess, it's all so sudden, I don't know." Rory played with the telephone wire.  
  
"We'll just be watching TV." Jess paused "I'll bring food?" he suggested.  
  
"You're on. How fast can you get here?" He giggled at that.  
  
"I need your address first."  
  
"Jess, Jess" Rory said, disapprovingly. "I assumed your stalking skills would've improved by now."  
  
He laughed again and as soon as their conversation was over, he changed, ran to the grocery and hailed the first cab he saw.  
  
Jess had to knock four times before Rory opened the door to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought that sound was coming from my stomach" She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jess blushed, and then, annoyed by his own behaviour, cleared his throat loudly and entered the apartment. His arms were full of grocery bags and Rory came rushing to help him empty the bags.  
  
"Chips, Ice cream, candy, pizza, wine! Thank you oh so much" she cried out, jumping franticly up and down.  
  
"How could you be this excited by food when you ate just two hours ago, probably even less, judging by the presence of these crackers wrappings on your coffee table?" Jess asked, fascinated.  
  
"Don't you know me at all?" Rory pouted. "Anyway, less talking, more eating" she finished, running to the living room, her arms full of junk.  
  
"I like your place. It's very you" he said, looking around before sitting down on the floor, next to her. "So what's on?"  
  
"They're showing a timeless classic, in, like 10 minutes."  
  
"A Chaplin film?"  
  
."No."  
  
"The Graduate?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Pulp Fiction?" "Niet!"  
  
"The Godfather?"  
  
"What?" Rory snorted. "You really think I would consider The Godfather a classic?"  
  
"No, never. I just didn't know I was looking for a classic according to your precious standards. So what is it?"  
  
"Ah! 200 Cigarettes."  
  
"Yes, a timeless piece indeed. Proudly produced by the always-classy MTV studios. A phenomenal opportunity to see a non-pathetic Courtney Love and an unglamourized Ben Affleck, all of this, set in the 80's of course." Jess retorted, cynically.  
  
"Yeah, so? What's your point? Seems like a classic to me." Rory laughed and Jess kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Oooh, ooh. It's starting. This is the best part." Rory yelled, sitting back, draping her legs with a quilt.  
  
"It's the credits."  
  
"Exactly. Listen"  
  
The song "I Want Candy" blared out of the TV as Rory started to finger-drum on the coffee table.  
  
Rory was singing, hysterical, and Jess started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Candy on the beach, there's nothing better. But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater. Some day soon I'll make you mine. Then I'll have candy all the time."  
  
They watched the film, cuddling, and throughout the evening, they occasionally paused from talking and eating to make out. Soon, though, Jess fell asleep and Rory stayed awake, restless.  
  
A/N. This was a transitional chapter. Short. I know. It needs to be there to, obviously, include Gluttony and to help me introduce the next chapter. Please review, it helps me to keep going and you guys are just so nice. ( 


	5. Pride

Sins  
  
Chapter 5: Pride  
  
A/N This is more NC-17 than R. Ooops.  
  
As Jess slept soundly on her couch, Rory started to clear up the mess they had made. Food, empty plates and empty wine bottles were everywhere and she thought she ought to do the dishes, a task she wouldn't want to do in the morning. Picking up the last sticky plates from the table, her gaze traveled to Jess' peaceful figure. Every muscle of his body seemed to be at rest and a lazy smile lingered on his lips. Except for his chest rising up and down with each slow breath, his slender body hardly moved. She remembered the last time she had seen him in such restful state and a flow of memories came rushing back as she returned to the kitchen to fill the sink with soapy water.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
It was his last night in Stars Hollow before he moved to New York to start his first college year. She knew it but she was too scared to visit him and didn't want to live through the long and painful goodbyes. Instead, she had given Luke an old edition of J.D. Salinger's "Raise High the Roof Beam, Carpenters and Seymour: An Introduction" so he would give it to his nephew before he got on the bus. That edition included the author's mysterious dedication and editorial note. Inside, she had inserted a friendly letter telling him that she would miss him and that if he didn't call, she would send New York City resident, Sandra Bernard, after him. When she had written the letter, she had chosen to dodge her feelings for him and to act -as she had done for a long time now- as if everything was all right. After all, she was still with Dean.  
  
Dean had left the week before to start his first semester at a car mechanics school in New Haven. So, on that humid late-August Friday night, Rory was left alone in her house since her mom had gone alone to the Gilmore mansion, leaving her daughter to finish her packing. Having spent the whole day with Lane, Rory was now taking a break from packing, reading in her box-filled living room.  
  
There was a knock on the front door.  
  
As Rory got up, she realised she knew who would be on her porch that night. Glancing in the hallway mirror, she tucked her hair behind her ears and licked her warm lips. Inhaling, she opened the door.  
  
"Hey." Jess stood there, his eyebrows raised expectantly and both his hands were in his pockets.  
  
"Hi", Rory exhaled. "Come in", she continued, stepping backwards to let him inside. "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"No. Thanks" Rory was surprised by his awkward silence. He never was short of words. "Oh, thanks for the book, too." Jess said, louder, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"You got my book already? But I told Luke to give it to you right before you got on."  
  
"Relax. I just found it in the apartment and I figured it wasn't his. After all, the book doesn't include spacecrafts and extra-terrestrials." Jess shrugged and he shoved his hands deeper in his pockets.  
  
"Well, you're welcome. I thought you'd appreciate it."  
  
"You thought well."  
  
Jess stepped closer to Rory. They were now in the corridor leading to the kitchen. "So, hmmm." Rory whispered, not really wanting to break the comfortable silence.  
  
Jess bit his bottom lip and leaned in to close the distance that separated them with a rough kiss. Surprised by his own boldness, he walked away into the kitchen. Rory quickly followed him and surrounded his waist with her arms and spun around his body to face him. Before he could react, she had stretched her neck and glued her mouth fiercely to his. Jess licked her lip and she opened her mouth. He slid his tongue between her lips and caressed her own with languorous movements. Feeling her inner thighs getting hotter, she pushed her pelvis onto his, pressing her body harder on his. Jess nearly lost his balance but he stabilized himself, leaning his back on the refrigerator. In an instant, Rory backed away and took off her fuchsia AstroBoy t-shirt. Jess closed his mouth and gazed down at her. His fingers brushed her naked shoulders.  
  
"Rory." he started, guiltily.  
  
She didn't want to talk or reason anything so she ignored his plea and unhooked her bra in one swift movement, letting it fall silently on the wooden floor. Rory looked directly at Jess and slowly, she grabbed him by the wrists and brought his shaky hands up to her white perky breasts. When the contact was made, Rory closed her eyes. Jess caressed softly her breasts with his palms at first, he then proceeded to rub her hard nipples between his thumb and index. Rory moaned. Again, she pressed her lower abdomen on his, now feeling his erection between her thighs. When she recalled that during a similar session with Dean, she had felt his erection on her belly button, she found it ridiculous and a short, light laugh escaped her mouth. Mistaking it for a pleasured groan, Jess lowered his mouth directly to one of her tits, which he kissed gingerly. Rory gasped at the sensation and grabbed Jess' hair tightly between her fingers. His tongue flicked her nipple in his hot mouth and he occasionally bit it, sending shivers down her spine. Rory, letting go of Jess' shiny brown locks started pulling up the hem of his dark shirt. He understood and, never breaking contact from her breasts, he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his lean frame. Their bodies fitted so well together, Rory thought, it would've been nice to lose her virginity to him. But it wouldn't be the case. She wasn't a virgin anymore. After several failures her boyfriend Dean had finally been able to keep his erection long enough during penetration to break her hymen. It had been awkward, painful and unpleasant. Not like this. Rory kissed Jess passionately and she grabbed him by the wrists again. Walking backwards, she led him to her bedroom. When she hit the foot of her bed, she dropped Jess' hands and brought her hands to the waistband of her jeans. She undid the button.  
  
"Rory. Are you sure you want to do this?" Jess asked, perplexed.  
  
"I'm not a virgin, Jess" she stated.  
  
'You're not?" he looked surprised.  
  
"Well Dean and I have been together for two years. Does it really surprise you that we have sex?"  
  
That simple sentence pinched Jess' heart, She spoke of her and Dean in the present tense. What did their games mean, today?  
  
"Rory, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because. because I know I'll regret it if I don't try. It may be the only chance we have to explore with each other. It's the only explanation I have for you. I don't want us to read more into this. I'm still with Dean, Jess. But when we kissed last summer. There was something. And I want to know what it was."  
  
"Fair enough." And Jess kissed her again. Their lips were wide open, their tongues exploring every inch of their mouth. Jess then chose not to resist any of his impulses and he reached down and pulled down the zipper of her jeans. Rory lied down on her bed, helping Jess to remove her pants and underwear. Jess stood there for a moment, taking in her intoxicating beauty. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair messy and she breather hard. Jess removed his own pants, keeping his boxers on, and laid himself on top of her, placing wet kisses on her neck and shoulders. Unable to stand the closeness of her naked body to his, he lowered his head on his stomach, kissing her belly button and then lowering his mouth further south again. Rory shuddered when he started to lick her wet folds. She had been wet for a while now, but they way he kissed her hot centre made her scream from pleasure. He expertly flicked her clit with his tongue, sliding it in and out of her. Arching her back, Rory climaxed, her hands firmly gripping her sheets. When she was able to breath normally, she pulled Jess up and pushed his back on her bed. She pulled down his boxers and shifted her body, straddling him. On top of him, she traced lazy circles on his tensed abdominal muscles. Jess bit his lower lip and Rory dove to kiss him one more. She couldn't get enough of his taste. Finally, she adjusted herself on his erection and rocked up and down, adjusting herself to his every move. The penetration was much better then it was when she was with Dean. They were in synch, breathing, panting, and moaning together. Also, their eyes were locked and he gave many attentions to every inch of her body, caressing her hair, face, arms and breasts. After experimenting their pace, slow, faster, harder and tenderly, they both came and Rory collapsed on top of Jess' humid body. He fast asleep and she stayed awake for a long hour, just staring at him, listening to his steady breath. When the clock announced 10 o'clock, she gently shook Jess awake and whispered in his ear he better leave before her mom came home. Putting their clothes on in silence, they stared at each other in the dark. Rory escorted Jess to the door.  
  
"Bye Jess. Good luck."  
  
"Yeah. Bye, Rory. Wait, wait. Hmmm, did you find out what it was?" Jess asked, not wanting to say good-bye.  
  
"No Jess. I didn't." Rory closed her eyes and kissed him tenderly before closing the door. Inside, she leaned against it and started crying. She knew what it was. It was love. But she was too proud to admit it to him and most of all to herself.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Rory closed the light in the kitchen and looked at Jess' form in the darkness. How was it possible that after 3 years apart, the feeling was till there. She let her shoulders fall and walked slowly to her bedroom where she undressed and crawled into bed, trying really hard to resist the urge to visit the man she loved, asleep in the next room.  
  
  
  
A/N. Okay. This was really hard to write. Is it bad? My first try at smut. Please, please, please review. Don't worry the projection room sex will be coming if your reviews make me confident enough to write another sex scene. Next chapter: Envy, by Jess. Haha, just kidding, it seems like a perfume! It will be short too, probably. 


End file.
